metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape Pod
'''Escape PodsMetroid Fusion'' openingEmergency Evacuation Area scansSpire Dock scans, also known as '''evacuation podsEscape Pod Bay scans, auto-escape podsMetroid Fusion manual, pg. 8, escape capsuleAurora Unit 217, emergency escape podsSpire Dock computer, or Emergency Evacuation Pods , are devices used to evacuate objects such as ships or floating platforms. Description Samus Aran's Gunship Samus Aran's Gunship features an escape pod, which is automatically ejected by the ship's emergency systems. While not directly referenced in Metroid: Zero Mission, it can be inferred that Samus Aran uses an escape pod to evacuate her original Gunship after it was attacked by Space Pirate vessels during her Zero Mission. Samus safely arrives on the surface of Chozodia wearing only her Zero Suit, while her Gunship and Power Suit are both lost in the crash. In Metroid Fusion, the auto-escape pod is ejected after Samus loses consciousness due to her X Parasite infection, saving her before her Gunship crashes into an asteroid belt. The escape pod is then recovered by Biologic's vessel, allowing Samus to receive immediate life-saving surgery. ''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order The first appearance of the Gunship's escape pod was actually in the non-canonical game book ''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order, in the post-Mother Brain storyline that parallels later canonical developments in Zero Mission. The escape pod is described as a one-man, narrow, cylindrical space pod designed only for escape, with only a small nozzle attached that provides almost no maneuverability. With the Metroid=Mutant loose and compromising her Gunship, Samus can choose to evacuate in her escape pod before her Gunship explodes. If she does so, the M=M also sneaks into the escape pod. Samus responds by opening the escape pod's airlock; she can either flee the escape pod herself and trap the M=M inside, or she can force the M=M out of the pod. Either way, the escape pod is captured by the Pirate Ship. [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] While Escape Pods are not actually seen in Metroid Prime, they are referenced while Samus explores the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]]. The Emergency Evacuation Area is a room aboard the Orpheon where the Space Pirates kept their hexagonal Escape Pods. The Escape Pods were jettisoned six hours before Samus's arrival, evacuating to planet Tallon IV below. One computer screen displays the coordinates of one Escape Pod's destination: "Tallon IV 110L.30L. Research Command Center." SkyTown, Elysia In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus uses one after destroying the Elysia Seed's shield, though she has to repair it first. Steamspiders were encountered in the Elysian one, indicating that they may be used to keep them repaired. Why the pod required repair is unknown; while old age could be a factor, Ghor or the Space Pirate assault on the Spire may also have damaged the pod. Official data ''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order ''"I run for the escape pod. I check that the creature isn’t around and go inside. The escape pod is a one-man, narrow, cylindrical space pod. Only a small nozzle is attached, providing almost no maneuverability, as it is made entirely for escape. I immediately escape from my ship upon boarding the pod." Emergency Evacuation Area scans "Escape pod entrance. The vessel has already been jettisoned. Evacuation occurred 6 hours prior to your arrival." Spire Dock scans "Escape pod is used for emergency evacuations. Enter to launch pod." "Escape pod trajectory has been determined. Operate to begin launch sequence." Trivia *The sequence in Zebes Invasion Order where Samus escapes her exploding Gunship in an escape pod, discovers the M=M hiding aboard the pod, and ejects it through an open airlock seems to be directly [[List of similarities between Metroid and Alien|based upon the climax of Alien]]. See also *Escape Ship References ru:Капсула аварийной эвакуации Category:Gunship Features Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Elysia Category:Vehicles